At the strike of 12
by dreamerbydawn
Summary: hey! Youko and kuroune happen to be the popular guys of high school and kuroune's sister OC is seriously in love with kurama. can kuroune possibly be okay with this pairing and does she stand a chance at winning youko's heart? read on to find out.....
1. Chapter 1

At the strike of 12

Chapter 1

The clocked ticked in perfect rhythm and Kayori stretched in class. Her legs were crossed one over the other showing off perfectly smooth skin and shapely legs. Her dark head rested on a slender hand while she tapped her pen on the desk to match the tune of the clock with the other. Her deep ocean blue eyes never left the clock as she waited for the bell to ring.

"Kayori!" her teacher shouted but before she could continue the much awaited bell rang. She had never been this glad to hear it and gratefully fled "Your brother was never like this young lady!" the teacher called after her but hell with it, she couldn't care. She rushed straight to her locker, dumped her books into it and pulled out her cell phone.

"So you are going to tell him?" a voice asked from behind her. Turning around she found her best friend Yamane looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yea……..I just texted him to meet me at the roof." She said, her voice was firm but her eyes lacked the confidence and she was biting her lower lip.

"Fine dear, good luck with that. I'll wait for you outside the cafeteria. Okay?" Yamane said, smiling pleasantly. Kayori nodded and left to meet the guy of her dreams only to be caught by her teacher on the way. After having to listen to the woman lecture her about not paying attention in class, she finally made her way to the roof to find her hottie already standing there. She stopped on the way, to get a better look at him. His long mane of silver was a bit messed up, thanks to the wind and an hour of basket ball practice. (Yup she knew his time table by heart alright!). But what with his blue jeans and light blue shirt he still looked every bit of the drop dead handsome Mr. popular he was. As she made her way towards him, he gave her a quick hi-5 and flashed a smile.

"Hey! Wassup dear?" he asked.

"Ummm I uh wanted to ask you something" Kayori said, looking anywhere but him.

"Okay shoot" he said.

"I meant to-" Kayori started only to be interrupted by his cell phone. _Oh here we go again_ she thought and exactly as she had expected it was her brother.

"Youko, where are you man? I'm starving you know……." Kuroune stated.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes. Just got caught up with some assignment work." Youko replied

"What assignment? You've been given all the week off for the big game's practice" kuroune said

"Yea, it is the one I left pending. I'll get back to you ASAP" he said

"Sure I'll be waiting" kuroune said and then hung up. She noticed that youko's fist was clenched tightly and she knew that he hated having to lie to her brother; after all they had been friends almost for ever but then he still did it for her occasionally.

"Earth to yori!" he called, pulling her back from her world of thoughts.

"Oh yea sorry………." She said snapping back to reality.

"So you wanted to talk?" Youko asked

"Yea actually I uh wanted to know what you thought of ………." Kayori let her voice trail of, not really sure whether she could tell him.

"Thought of what dear?" Youko asked gently

"Love" she replied quietly. He burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked indignantly

"Love? Yori you are just 15 you know!" Youko said

"And half my class is already in a relationship. Thank you!" she shot back

"Oh really?" Youko asked smirking

"Yea and so is your class! It's just you and my brother……..and a few others" she said.

"Alright my lady, point taken" Youko said "and as for what I think of love, I don't know much about it. It's a beautiful phase of your life I guess, but otherwise I am blank"

"Oh" was all she could say.

"Anyway who is the guy?" Youko asked becoming serious again. She simply shook her head and looked away.

"Look I don't have much of experience in-" Youko started and Kayori gave him the look "okay fine, I don't have any experience in this but what I do know is you. And from what I can see, there's a very pretty, smart and sweet girl in front of me. A guy has to be totally stupid to say no to you, so just go and ask him out. Okay? Now I got to rush. I'll see you in the evening" he said then patting her on her head in an elder brotherly fashion, he left. A few more minutes passed and yori just stood there wondering what to do next, then pulling herself to reality again, she left the roof to find Yamane.

After having a quick lunch during which Yamane banned her from whining, both girls returned to class and conveniently it was history. _Perfect, I have an entire hour to rant_ yori thought only to be interrupted by Yamane who asked "so, what happened? Did you manage to tell him at least this time?"

"Not exactly……." Yori replied sighing.

"Oh come on! What happened this time?" Yamane asked.

Yori explained in a very resigned manner and Yamane listened patiently for over 25 minutes. Finally deciding to conclude she said "and I know he is saying that only because I am something like a sister to him…………….I'll never get him Yamane!" she whined

"Oh dear……..but you know he did say-" Yamane said

"I know he said no guy can say no to me but then he says all that only because he knows me from the time I was a kid and then again he is the only guy who knows me that well save my brother and he is not saying yes himself. Then who will?" yori asked completely forgetting the fact that she was still in class.

"Yori would you please shut up and listen? The one person, who matters, thinks so much of you and you haven't actually asked him out have you?" Yamane asked. Kayori blinked looking completely taken aback. Somehow that made a lot of sense. She tilted her head, thinking. And as the fact finally sunk in, a small smile tugged at her lips but vanished immediately as the teacher called out "Yamane, Kayori! DETENTION!" Yamane rolled her eyes and simply shrugged while yori sunk her head into her hands thinking of her damned fate.

* * *

please please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night.

"Yes finally!" kuroune said coming into the room, his eyes glued to the TV as their favourite team charged towards the goal. He handed Youko a glass of juice, then picking up the remote from his seat on the couch he settled down, sipping the juice.

"Hmm about time too…….." Youko added.

"You will stay for dinner right?" kuroune asked, still looking at the TV

"Yea and awesome dodge……….."Youko commented on the match.

Behind him Kayori took a deep breath and came down the stairs, grabbing the remote from her brother, she turned the TV off. Youko being the gentleman he was raised his eyebrows, nothing said or asked. Kuroune on the other hand ……….

"WHAT THE HELL????? HE WAS GONNA SHOOT" he shouted in despair, trying to wrestle the remote out of his sister's hand.

"OH SHUT UP! I wanted to talk about something alright?" she said/ asked

"Couldn't it have waited 2 more minutes???? It was supposed to be the winning goal!" kuroune said sounding completely annoyed.

"Yea whatever!" she said settling herself comfortably in the opposite chair. Kuroune glared, yori who was practically immune to it by now ignored, and Youko watched with a small smile.

"What?" kuroune asked eventually.

"I didn't say anything!" Kayori said defensively.

"Thought you came here to, or have you changed your mind?" kuroune asked his voice still laced with annoyance.

"Seeing how annoying you are I would have, had it not been for the fact that I came here to talk to Youko" she said in a huff.

"Me?" Youko asked in surprise.

"Yea, it's uh about umm you know what – what we spoke earlier…….." she said her volume suddenly sinking and trailing off at the end of her statement.

"Oh that……..yea umm………." Youko said a bit taken aback that this would come up in front of kuroune

"Can anyone please tell me what is going on?" kuroune asked his annoyance reaching a new level. Not that he wasn't used to Kayori telling Youko first and enlisting his help to tell him, it was just the fact that his best friend had shown no signs of yori wanting to talk. He usually did.

Kurama and yori exchanged glances then deciding that she might as well tell her brother and let him have his laugh she said "Well I was telling Youko that I have fallen in love………." She was blushing deep red and kuroune was as expected laughing. She kept silent for a while but seeing that kuroune continued to shake with laughter, she said heatedly "I think that is enough!"

Kuroune tried hard to suppress himself. "Okay okay who is the guy?" he asked smirking

She didn't reply and he looked at Youko who shrugged "she wouldn't tell me either" he said.

"Come on yori! Spill the beans, who is the unfortunate" she glared and he quickly changed it coz in certain situations it was better to not to be on yori's wrong side "I mean lucky guy?" She looked at the floor avoiding both guys for she had no clue how she was going to do this.

"Your class?" kuroune asked the smile never leaving his face. He was getting curious.

She shook her head. "Oh God! Not a junior! Please don't tell me it's a junior" he moaned, she looked up shocked "is that why you haven't made a move?" he asked

"Yuck no! I do have seniors you know…….." she said, sounding repulsed by what her brother could come up with.

"Then how come you are still single?" he asked

"What?" she asked confused.

"If it's a senior how come you haven't made a move idiot?" kuroune asked. Youko still remained the silent observer.

"I didn't know how to tell him………." She said

"You watch a million romantic movies! Please don't try to sell me such crap. I'm sure you have a million ways to propose" kuroune said.

Yori glared yet again and kuroune asked "what? That was a compliment you know?"

"Yea whatever. Youko?" She called.

"Hmm?" he responded looking at her

She took a deep breath "You asked me to go and tell the guy straight to the face right?"

"Yea…….." He said adding softly "and I still stand by that"

"Well then here goes………..I love you." She said, her eyes tightly shut and her hands knitted on her lap.

Kuroune's smile vanished and Youko looked like he had just found out that he wasn't the basket ball captain anymore, in other words he was shocked.

She sighed and continued "For a while now, I've felt like you are more than just a friend or a confidante Youko……..I couldn't help it. You are so handsome and so sweet and you are such a great guy………please take your time but think it over. Please." She said quite desperately. Kuroune looked almost haunted though no one noticed. Youko on the other hand looked totally blank. A telling silence filled the room and yori prayed he would say anything but a no.

Then after what seemed an eternity Youko slowly relaxed and placing the glass of juice he was holding on the table before them, he slowly shook his head in a negative………………

* * *

Pretty please with a cherry on top.............review this.


End file.
